capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Dan
Dan is a popular character in the Street Fighter series, who initially started out as a joke. He is widely considered to be the comic relief of the series because of his over-the-top poses and battle cries, as well as his subpar-looking moves. Profile Dan Hibiki was a Hong Kong born Japanese boy who learned martial arts from Gouken, the same instructor as Ryu and Ken Masters. His father was Gou Hibiki, the martial artist who plucked out Sagat's eye when the giant Muay Thai fighter was still young and inexperienced. With all these things going for him, Dan had the tools to become a legendary fighter. However, his overconfidence and carelessness got him thrown out of Gouken's dojo before his training was complete, leaving him to develop his own unique fighting style that he dubbed "Saikyo Style". After defeating Sagat to try and regain his honor (completely oblivious to the fact that Sagat actually threw the match), Dan opened a school he called "Saikyo Ultimate Style Dojo". Since then, he's wandered the globe to recruit students interested in the Saikyo Style. With his incomplete training, Dan's special attacks are quite strange and not as damaging as they should be, even though they're based on the same powerful moves as Ken and Ryu. His strongest attacks involve repeated small strikes against his enemy, using them as a way to boost his self-confidence. No one is quite sure why Dan is so fond of repetitive attacks, not even Dan himself. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, he was Sakura's supposed sensei, who followed him around in order to meet Ryu. He's also good friends with Blanka too, since Blanka saved Dan when he was young. Story Dan swore vengeance upon Sagat for killing his father, and trained to gain the skills needed to carry out his revenge. After being thrown out of Gouken's dojo, Dan continued training on his own without any guidance. When Dan heard of Ryu's triumph over Sagat in the first World Warrior tournament, he set off to find Sagat so he could finish the beleaguered Muay Thai fighter off. Creation Shortly after the release of Street Fighter II, rival company SNK released their own fighting game, Art of Fighting. The principal character of this series, Ryo Sakazaki, bore a resemblance in appearance and name to Ryu, as well as other aesthetic similarities to Ken, wearing an orange gi and sporting blonde hair. In retaliation, one of Capcom's artists drew a picture of Sagat holding a defeated opponent by the head during the release of Street Fighter II Turbo. The defeated opponent wore an attire similar to Ryo's: an orange karate gi with a torn black shirt underneath and geta sandals; but had long, dark hair in a ponytail like Ryo's partner, Robert Garcia. This character's design would become the basis of Dan, who was introduced as a secret character in Street Fighter Alpha. His fireball is telling: instead of using both hands, he propels it with one hand, like Ryo, Robert and Yuri Sakazaki (Ryo's younger sister and Robert's love interest) do. Dan can also taunt infinitely like the Art of Fighting games, unlike his fellow Street Fighter characters, who can only taunt once per round. Other Appearances * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Capcom vs. SNK (Pro Edition only) * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Street Fighter IV Trivia One of Dan's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is "I hate the art of fighting, but I want to be the king of fighters!" This was a direct reference to Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series by SNK. Ran Hibiki, a minor character in Rival Schools, is implied to be related to Dan, possibly his sister. He makes a cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution, at the Japanese Street stage, climbing a bus followed by Makoto. Gallery Image:PocketFighterDan.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' Image:MarCap2Dan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:SVCDan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' Category:Street Fighter Characters